<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let’s ride by luckycharmz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577731">let’s ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz'>luckycharmz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gallavich texting [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mickey is a Gallagher, Picture Fic, Texting, post wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>lets say this takes place two weeks after the wedding? ians working to regain his position as an EMT and Mickey works at a mechanic garage.</p><p>enjoy the fluff!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>gallavich texting [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let’s ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lets say this takes place two weeks after the wedding? ians working to regain his position as an EMT and Mickey works at a mechanic garage.</p><p>enjoy the fluff!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian: Hey baby</p><p>Ian: I’m pretty sure this is when I text you about my parents crying over how much they loved the pictures</p><p>Mickey: Hey now, don’t go gettin’ my hopes up</p><p>Ian: Yeah, I know how much Franks blessing meant to you </p><p>Mickey: Suck my dick, Gallagher </p><p>Ian: Okay, <em>Gallagher</em>🤤</p><p>Mickey: Why the fuck are you texting me, you thirsty bitch</p><p>Mickey: Don’t you got a job? </p><p>Ian: Sorry mom</p><p>Mickey: Shut your trap, Gallagher and go save a life </p><p>Ian: Jesus, I’m on my break and I know you are too so shut the fuck up</p><p>Mickey: Is that some way to talk to your husband? </p><p>Mickey: Tsk</p><p>Ian: Pretty sure that would mean we’d have to respect each other</p><p>Ian: Kinda never learned how to do that</p><p>Mickey: Dont worry, I’ll teach u</p><p>Ian: You of all people teaching me respect?</p><p>Ian: Yeah, good joke, babe </p><p>Mickey: Fuck you very much</p><p>Mickey: I happen to be very respectable, got the tattoos to prove it </p><p>Ian: You’re so fucked in the head, Christ </p><p>Mickey: All for you</p><p>Mickey: Waddaya want, hm? </p><p>Ian: Got in touch with our photographer </p><p>Ian: And don’t act like you haven’t been nagging him for the pictures  </p><p>Mickey: Nope, know you been doin’ the same  </p><p>Mickey: Two sides of the same coin or some bullshit</p><p>Ian: Beauty and brains, my dream man</p><p>Mickey: That’s me, what can I say?</p><p>Ian: Say you love me</p><p>Mickey: Sappy fuck. Love you </p><p>Ian: Love you most.  </p><p>Ian: Turns out you threatened the guy enough for the both of us so he was more than willing </p><p>Ian: Found my favorite one, actually </p><p>Mickey: Yeah? Show me</p><p>Ian: [image attached] </p><p> </p><p>Ian: You’re fuckin’ pretty, Mick </p><p>Ian: Fuck</p><p>Mickey: Shut up</p><p>Mickey: Musta been lookin’ at somethin’ good</p><p>Ian: Your husband</p><p>Mickey: Yeah, husband</p><p>Ian: You’re perfect, you know? Everything about you, Mickey</p><p>Ian: in love with all of u </p><p>Mickey: Hope so, kinda married after all </p><p>Ian: Framing that picture, can look at it every day and then cuddle with it when you leave early </p><p>Mickey: So fucking gay</p><p>Ian: Please. The second I get out of bed for work first you roll onto my side and stuff your face in my pillow </p><p>Mickey: Fuck off</p><p>Ian: That’s what I thought, bitch</p><p>Ian: What’s your favorite one? You probably have like ten, right, groomzilla?</p><p>Mickey: Go to hell, asshole</p><p>[delayed] Mickey: Got a few</p><p>Ian: Show me</p><p>Mickey: [picture attached]</p><p>
  
</p><p>Mickey: When u got all soft on me? </p><p>Ian: Maybe</p><p>Mickey: Relax, man. Allowed to miss ur mom</p><p>Ian: Gonna remember that picture. Love u</p><p>Mickey: [picture attached + liam]  </p><p>
  
</p><p>Mickey: Gallagher’s, huh? </p><p>Ian: Fuck, yes </p><p>Mickey: Look at your face, Christ</p><p>Mickey: Fuckin hot, man</p><p>Ian: Yeah? Long as my husband doesn’t hear I think we’re good</p><p>Mickey: Fuck your husband</p><p>Ian: I plan on it 😏</p><p>Mickey: Fuck you too</p><p>Ian: Can be arranged, baby </p><p>Mickey: You call me fucked up?</p><p>Ian: All for you 🙄  </p><p>Mickey: Fuckhead. Got one more, can look at the rest tonight </p><p>Mickey: [picture attached]</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ian: Look at you, goddamn </p><p>[delayed] Ian: Made it to the finish line, Mickey </p><p>Mickey: Yeah we did  </p><p>Ian: And it’s only the beginning </p><p>Mickey: Lets ride, motherfucker </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im such a soft bitch for them. 🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>